1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio transmission system which has particular application in local area radio systems such as paging or cordless telephones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many radio systems, transmitters are located at several sites with the result that a receiver receives at different field strengths signals in the selected channel as well as in adjacent channels. Consequently the receiver is constructed to provide image and adjacent channel rejection of the order of 70 dB or more which makes the receiver expensive.